On The Way Down
by LOSTrocker
Summary: And on the way down,I almost fell right throughBut I held on to you… A Jack and Sun ficlet.


**Author's Notes:** At the request from one of my reviewers (Lisa) I've been asked to write another Jun (Jack and Sun) fic. So, here you go. This fic is inspired by a song by Ryan Cabrera with the same title, I think he's awesome, and I couldn't resist!

"…_On the way down_

_I saw you, and you saved me from myself_

_And I won't forget the way you loved me_

_And on the way down _

_I almost fell right through_

_But I held on to you…"_

"On The Way Down" by Ryan Cabrera

**On The Way Down: **

By: LOSTrocker

Kate and Sawyer,

The Others, the monster,

And most of all –

Boone…

All these thoughts swirled around Jack's brain like a plaque he couldn't get rid of. He just couldn't take it. One after another the bad thoughts piled on. Still, he couldn't breakdown. Jack had to stay calm and rational. After all, if he broke, the rest of the islanders would as well, and he wouldn't allow that to happen. They had come too far to lose everything now. He was their savor, their champion. The problem was, he didn't ask for the position.

One after noon, Hurley came up to him, and asked him about a splinter that was bothering him. All his worries were building up inside and it was here the doctor finally lost it. Jack ignored Hurley by running far off in the other direction.

"Was it something I said?" Hurley asked, confused by the doctor's actions. However, Jack didn't hear him, he was too far gone.

Demon Run, that's what he liked to call it. Before the island, Jack had a habit of going to one of the stadiums and running up and down the stairs until his feet ached. Now, the island didn't have any stairs. Still, it was a large area with hills, and mountain ranges that would do just fine.

Back at the caves, Sun found herself looking for the doctor. She grew worried. He had changed after Boone died. He never said a word about it; then again he didn't have to. She could see it in his eyes. When Sun went to his cave, she called out to him.

"Jack!"

No reply.

"Jack!" she tried again.

Still nothing.

"He's not here."

Sun spun around to come face to face with Hurley. "Where is he?"

Hurley shrugged. "I don't know. He shot off in that direction."

Sun turned to where Hurley had pointed. "Was he alone?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

Now, Sun's worried increase. Jack knew better not to go anywhere on the island unaccompanied. She had to find him. So, she took off after Jack.

"Hey, what about my splinter?" called out Hurley.

Sun didn't look back. She didn't have to time to worry about him now. Sun had a lot more to worry about – like Jack's safety.

The doctor forgot what it was like to feel this free. Jack hadn't run since he got here, and it felt good. Damn good. For a moment, he thought if ran faster, and lifted his arms a little, he would sore off the cursed island. Then again, he knew better to dwell on false fantasies like that.

Jack found himself on one of the mountain ranges. The route to the top wasn't an easy one. The doctor didn't care, he liked a good challenge. He was almost there. Jack went to left up his leg, but he didn't left it high enough. The doctor caught his foot on a large rock, and it caused him to go face first into the ground.

The doctor aloud his breath to regain it's normal pace before he got to his feet. When his breathing returned to normal he pulled himself up, and went to the edge. He looked out at the landscape. It was beautiful. Then he looked below. It was a long way down.

Jack went to turn to go back to the caves. He figured that the islanders were wondering where he had escaped to, and he had to get rid of Hurley's splinter. However, he turned back to the edge, and walked closer until the edge of his shoes were over the edge. A wicked thought crossed his mind. One more step and it would all be over. One more step and he wouldn't have to deal with this cursed island anymore. He could be free.

At first, Sun thought she had lost the doctor. The range of the island was large, and no telling where he went off to, but she kept in the direction that Hurley showed her. She was thankful when she finally found him, but she was surprised to see Jack standing on the edge.

No, Sun thought. There was no way Jack would be that stupid… Or was it? After all the Hell he had gone through lately, it was possible. Still she wouldn't let him.

"Jack!"

The doctor heard a familiar voice call out to him. He thought it had been Kate, but when he turned around, he was shocked to see Sun. Fear, and concern shown in her eye. He was confused by that, why would she give a damn?

"Don't, don't do it." Sun said to him.

Jack turned back to the edge. "Go away."

"I won't!" she demanded. "Jack, I know you're hurting, but this is not the way to handle this. Please, come to me, and we can talk."

Jack could hear her walk closer to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her reach out her hand. "Please." Sun pleaded.

The doctor turned head. He couldn't believe it. She actually cared for him. He had been the one to comfort the islanders. All he wanted was someone to listen to his problems for once. Now, it looked someone would.

Jack could feel a small smile spread across his face. He hesitantly took her hand into his. The doctor went to turn the rest of his body around, but just as he did, he lost his balance and began to slip off the edge. As he fell, he brought Sun along with him. However, while he dangled over, she still remained on the ledge.

The doctor had never been so scared in all his life. Fear caused him to struggle. Sun held on to him for dear life. "Don't let go." pleaded Jack. Now, he knew what a terrible mistake had made.

"I won't." Sun promised. "You need to pull yourself up, come on!"

Jack could feel Sun's grip loosen. "I can't!"

"Jack listen to me, yes you can!"

The doctor looked up at Sun and when he looked into her eyes he found himself. Jack couldn't give up. Not now. With the help of Sun, he was once again on the land. Once he was on his feet, he could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He turned away from Sun. Jack didn't want anyone to see him break down.

Sun lifted hand to his face and gently turned him to face her. She placed a comforting hand on his check, and brushed away the tears that were starting to fall. "It's okay to break."

Jack gave her a small smile. He noticed how warm and caring her touch was. Jin was a fool. He had no idea what why Jin would stray from her. "Not for me it's not."

"Jack, you're only human. You're aloud to break, everyone does once in awhile."

"What if I can't do this?"

"I know you can." Sun replied.

"Why?"

"Because, you are one of the strongest men I have ever met." She gave him a smile. "I know it seems hard now, but you'll pull through."

Jack's tears soon faded away, and he returned her smile. Then he found himself through his arms around her, pulling Sun into a tight embrace. "Thank you." Jack whispered into her ear.

"For what?" asked Sun.

"For saving me."

"You're welcome."

FIN.


End file.
